


Interface

by lynndyre, threewalls



Series: Shadowverse [5]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Community: fuda_100, Computers, Drabble, Gen, Shadow!verse, Technology, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari introduces Tatsumi to his first computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interface

"And the keyboard is almost the same as your typewriter," Watari finishes, as he navigates to a word-processing application.

The computer is average by mortal standards, though old by those of Meifu. He found it in a storage closet. However, like any Watari original, its modifications make it more than a sum of its parts.

Watari types:  
>It's faster than writing me notes, isn't it?  
and presses the return key.

Shadows flow over his hands to cover the keyboard, their touch light and cool. Watari shivers as they pass, but not unpleasantly.

>Teach me how to use this machine properly.


End file.
